Patent literature 1 describes a conventional waterproof connector having a waterproof function for electronic equipment. This waterproof connector is formed by providing a contact terminal in a resin housing by insert molding, attaching a shell to the resin housing by fitting a rear end portion of the shell to a front end portion of the housing from outside, and fitting a flange-like sealing member in a connection groove formed in the outer periphery of the resin housing. The sealing member has an outer periphery provided with a groove part. A bottom case and a top case to accommodate the waterproof connector therein each have a protrusion inserted tightly in the groove part, thereby forming a watertight structure. In this structure where the waterproof connector is incorporated in the bottom case and the top case of electronic equipment, water coming from outside of the shell of the waterproof connector is blocked by the sealing member and the watertight structure.